live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983)
Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi is a 1983 American epic space opera film directed by Richard Marquand and written by George Lucas and Lawrence Kasdan, with Lucas as executive producer. It is the third film released in the Star Wars franchise and the first film to use THX technology. It was produced by Howard Kazanjian and Lucasfilm Ltd. The film stars: Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker, Harrison Ford as Han Solo, Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia, Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian, Anthony Daniels as C-3PO. The film co-stars: Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca, Sebastian Shaw as Anakin Skywalker, Ian McDiarmid as the Emperor, Frank Oz performing Yoda, James Earl Jones as the voice of Darth Vader, David Prowse as Darth Vader and Alec Guinness as Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi. Starring *Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker *Harrison Ford as Han Solo *Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia *Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO 'Co-Starring' *Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca *Sebastian Shaw as Anakin Skywalker *Ian McDiarmid as the Emperor *Frank Oz performing Yoda *James Earl Jones as the voice of Darth Vader *David Prowse as Darth Vader *and Alec Guinness as Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi 'Supporting Cast' *R2-D2 - Kenny Baker *Moff Jerjerrod - Michael Pennington *Admiral Piett - Kenneth Colley *Bib Fortuna - Michael Carter *Wedge - Denis Lawson *Admiral Ackbar - Tim Rose *General Madine - Dermot Crowley *Mon Mothma - Caroline Blakiston *Wicket - Warwick Davis *Paploo - Kenny Baker *Boba Fett - Jeremy Bulloch *Oola - Femi Taylor *Sy Snootles - Annie Arbogast *Fat Dancer - Claire Davenport *Teebo - Jack Purvis *Logray - Mike Edmonds *Chief Chirpa - Jane Busby *Ewok Warrior - Malcom Dixon *Ewok Warrior - Mike Cottrell *Nicki - Nicki Reade *Stardestroyer Controller#1 - Adam Bareham *Stardestroyer Controller#2 - Jonathan Oliver *Stardestroyer Captain#1 - Pip Miller *Stardestroyer Captain#2 - Tom Mannion 'Ewoks' *Margo Apostocos *Ray Armstrong *Eileen Baker *Michael H. Balham *Bobbie Bell *Patty Bell *Alan Bennett *Sarah Bennett *Pamela Betts *Dan Blackner *Linda Bowley *Peter Burroughs *Debbie Carrington *Maureen Charlton *William Coppen *Sadie Corrie *Tony Cox *John Cumming *Jean D'Agostino *Luis De Jesus *Debbie Dixon *Margarita Fernandez *Phil Fondacaro *Sal Fondacaro *Tony Friel *Dan Frishman *John Gavam *Michael Gilden *Paul Grant *Lydia Green *Lars Green *Pam Grizz *Andrew Herd *J.J. Jackson *Richard Jones *Trevor Jones *Glynn Jones *Karen Lay *John Lummiss *Nancy MacLean *Peter Mandell *Carole Morris *Stacy Nichols *Chris Nunn *Barbara O'Laughlin *Brian Orenstein *Harrell Parker Jr. *John Pedrick *April Perkins *Ronnie Phillips *Katie Purvis *Carol Read *Nicholas Read *Diana Reynolds *Daniel Rodgers *Chris Romano *Dean Shackenford *Kiran Shah *Felix Silla *Linda Spriggs *Gerarld Staddon *Josephine Staddon *Kevin Thompson *Kendra Wall *Brian Wheeler *Butch Wilhelm 'Mime Artists' *Franki Anderson *Ailsa Berk *Sean Crawford - Saelt-Marae *Andy Cunningham *Tim Dry - J'Quille *Graeme Hattrick *Phil Herbert *Gerald Home - Tessek *Paul Springer 'Uncredited' *Billy J. Mitchell - Keir Santage/Red Seven *Corey Dee Williams - Klaatu *Keith Swaden - Rebel *Stephen Costantino - Gamorrean Skiff Guard *Vivienne Chandler - Dorovio Bold 1997 Special Edition Cast 'Jedi Rock Dancers' *Dalyn Chew *Celia Fushille-Burke *Mercedes Ngoh *Jennifer Jaffe Category:Movies Category:1983 Movies